Too Much Leaving
by XxMiss.NightOwlxX
Summary: Songfic. Everyone has left, either by death or just leaving, and Kid is remembering how everything happened. Rated M for character death and stuff. Angst, though not as much as I wanted it to be. KidxChrona, hint of SoulxMaka.


**A/N: **I know I have three other stories to work on but I just have to write this. I need to write angsty stuffs.

I mention 'Wanderers' in this because I needed something other than 'gypsies.' I guess they're my OC's for this... :/

I hate verb tenses. I'm sorry for an tense screw-ups.

This is inspired by Whole Lot of Leaving by Bon Jovi. Of course, the song sounds much happier than this story makes it to be... It just got all twisted in my mind...

I'm warning you now:

This is angsty for character suicide and death.

* * *

**Kid's PoV: **

I pull my black jacket tighter around my body to fight the chill of the crisp autumn wind. It's been much colder as of late. That's unusual. The maniacally laughing sun has also dulled, as if moving on. It didn't want to hang around anymore, it seemed.

After Soul left,_ everything_ seemed duller. Without his sarcastic, 'cool' soul to keep everyone on their toes, things were boring. His reason for leaving wasn't clear.

_It had been just another summer day. It was just after Soul's eighteenth birthday._

_"Dammit! I just can't take it anymore!" he and Maka had been whispering back and forth and everyone, except for Black*Star, was also quite, so this sudden outburst made everyone jump, "I just have to get out of here!" he ran from where we were sitting and we haven't seen him since. All he left was a note for Maka, telling her that she wasn't why he was leaving. She had blamed herself anyway and fell into a deep depression._

* * *

I began to think of going someplace warmer. Maybe California... I have to find a way to get in touch with the Wanderers and make them aware of my arrival. They might be in the middle of Searching, though.

Maka's depression had taken a hold of her. I had tried to help her but she was just too far gone. She was cutting and self-harming herself in all sorts of ways. It was awful. Though I can understand it. With her soul-mate gone, she had nothing to hold on to. Nothing to keep her strong.

One day, she talked of killing herself. I was able to convince her not to do anything. She told me she wouldn't. The next day, she wasn't at school. I refused to think the worst. That same afternoon, I went to her apartment to see if she was okay. She wasn't there. I couldn't find her. I was scared for her. I finally found her but I was too late. Today, May 13, is the year mark of her death. She had found a gun... It was a gruesome scene. This one was the worst by far.

* * *

The only thing really keeping me strong are my memories of my friends. Memories are all I have now. My thoughts find their way to Tsubaki, the camellia blossom. She was such a sweet, quite, calm girl. She didn't deserve what happened to her but her demise was inevitable.

She and her partner, Black*Star, had been on a mission in the Everglades (first place to come to mind...). Black*Star had been injured and couldn't get up or move. The kishin they were fighting took that chance to strike. Tsubaki, selfless as always, put herself in front of the blow. Black*Star found his strength long enough to scare the kishin away and carry Tsubaki out. If Stein had not have been there, they wouldn't have made it back. Stein did all he could to help her but even with my blood, she didn't make it. I was there with her and Black*Star until the end. She was holding my hand one minute and then the next... Nothing. She was gone. That was ten months ago.

* * *

I'd had Black*Star come stay with me. We didn't need another suicide rocking what was left of our small group. His soul became clouded with sadness and guilt. He cursed himself everyday for not being stronger. He wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't eat. He wouldn't even gloat about 'how big a star he was.'

_One of those days, I entered his room to see him sitting on the window sill, legs dangling outside. I managed to coax him back inside. I was stern with him._

_"You're not the only one who misses her, Black*Star. It's not your fault."_

_"Yes it is!" he'd argued, "If I had been stronger, she'd still be here! It's my fault! It's all my fault! Why couldn't I have been stronger?!" he'd collapsed in sobs._

_He'd left sometime that night. I'd looked for him the way I had looked for Maka. They were in the same place. Except he'd hanged himself. He wasn't strong enough to outlast the pain and guilt he felt. Eight months ago._

* * *

Somehow, I'm in my old room in my old house. The memories of Chrona flood my mind and I'm taken to the last time we were here.

Chrona had been doing a good job of dealing with everyone leaving. She would tell me that, because I promised that I'd never leave her, she could still deal with life.

But one day, she just... Snapped.

_She packed everything she had. I caught her just as she was getting out of the door._

_"Why are you leaving?"_

_"Everyone else is. So why shouldn't I?" she replied, not looking at me._

_"Chrona... What do you mean?"_

_"I just can't deal with any of it anymore, Kid. I know you'll leave me eventually and I-I j-just... I-I can't g-go through that a-again."_

_I pulled her away from the door and into a tight embrace. She fought briefly but soon gave in, melting into me in a heap to lavender hair, black fabric, and shaky sobs._

_"Chrona, I'm _never, ever _going to leave you."_

_"H-How d-do I kn-know you're n-not lying t-to m-me?" she sobbed into my shoulder._

_"I have no reason to lie to you, love. I'll always be by your side. No matter what," I told her, bringing her face from my shoulder so I could look into her eyes, "I'll always be here. I promise you that."_

_"Kid," she kissed me, desperately looking for an escape from the hell that inhabited her head. I return the kisses, closing the door and pushing her against it gently. _

_"Please, don't leave me. Don't let go. Just stay with me. I need you, Chrona." I whispered in her ear._

_"I won't leave." she assured me._

_She then continued the kisses. the became more passionate and love-filled. Not breaking them, I scooped her up, her legs now straddling my hips, and carried her to the nearby couch. She jumped down, slightly bumping against me, making me let out a low growl. She pulled away from the kiss, much to my disappointment, and sat down, patting the seat next to her. I sat down and pulled her back into my lap. I tilted her face up to mine and kissed her softly. _

_"I love you, Chrona. Please, don't ever forget that."_

_"I love you, too, Kid. I won't. Just don't leave me. Please." she sounded out of breath and pleading._

_"I won't. I'll never leave as long as I live."_

_"Kid..."_

_"Hm?" _

_She didn't respond. She just lifted her eyes to mine. Those lavender held so much hurt and hell that I couldn't keep myself form capturing her lips with mine, desperately trying to free her, and held her as close as possible. _

She held up her promise of not leaving. She's the only one.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know I left out Liz and Patty. The song wasn't long enough and I wanted to get Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, Black*Star, and Chrona in here. Sorry for Liz and Patty fans... :/ So that might not have been as sad as I wanted it to be but I had to really try to keep myself from turning this into a lemon... I succeeded... Somewhat... Oh well.

I also wrote this pretty quickly, with few grammar/spelling checks so I'm sorry if there are a few errors.

Read and review, please! Reviews make my world go 'round!


End file.
